


Morning After (We Are Alive)

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Series: Fictober20 [8]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Developing Relationship, F/M, POV Jyn Erso, fictober20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26898199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: The first words that Jyn speaks once she’s safe inside Yavin’s rebel base medbay is, “I am not doing that again.”
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso
Series: Fictober20 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974964
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45
Collections: Fictober20





	Morning After (We Are Alive)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fictober-Event prompt #8. “I’m not doing that again”

The first words that Jyn speaks once she’s safe inside Yavin’s rebel base medbay is, “I am not doing that again.”

Cassian, who lays on the bed next to her, snorts. “Let’s hope we don’t have to.” 

The medic and meddroid have said that, besides the bruises that Cassian will have, there’s nothing else to worry about. They are bruised and scratched up, all of them, but they are well. Bodhi’s the one who made it the best, by his quick actions their aircraft survived, Chirrut is unconscious still, but the meddroid is positive that all will be well with him. Jyn sighs, only the five of them made it out alive. And while for a terrible moment, they all feared it had been in vain when Princess Leia had been taken captive, they now know that the plans are on the way to Yanvin and so is the Princess.

“Well then,” Jyn says after a moment’s silence. “Let us hope, that we can build a better galaxy that won’t require near suicidal infiltration to stop it.”

Cassian laughs, regrets it immediately by the way he clutches his side. “At least, let us hope that if this all goes to shit, we’d be too old to do anything more than sit on command and bark orders.”

Now it’s Jyn who snorts. “As if age could stop you.” Then grins at Cassian, she’s quite sure the grin she gives him is not a nice one. “As if age could stop me.”

“That’s true.” Cassian conceded gracefully. “But right now, I’m just glad that we made it out. We have the plans, things are looking up.”

They are. Jyn, for all her cynicism knows that. She has survived an impossible mission, and now, more than ever understands Cassian’s thoughts about hope. Because she has it now, whereas she only kept her mind in a day-in, day-out basis, now she can allow herself to look into a calm (as calm as she can hope for) future. One where she’s alive and the Empire is no more and Cassian is at her side. “Yes, they are.”

A medic brings them food and they eat in companionable silence, it’s only when Cassian has set his tray on the small stand next to his bed that Jyn goes to him. Sits carefully on his non injured side, takes his hand in hers. She finds that she likes his hands, they strong and rough, the signs of a hard earned life, but she knows hers aren’t soft either. “We’re alive, Cass,” she says looking into his eyes. She also likes his eyes, so dark and warm and so very soft for her. That look in the lift spoke more than many words ever could.

Cassian sits upright, never letting go of her hand. “We are.”

Jyn, who has not been one for sentiment in recent years, gives into them. She inches closer to Cassian, rests her forehead against his. “Can you believe it?”

“Barely,” Cassian admits. “I knew we were going to die. I was ready to, I had made peace with death the moment I decided to follow you. But here we are. We lived.”

“And once the war is over,” Jyn says, softly this time. “And we are still alive – because we will make it, what then?”

If possible, Cassian’s look softens even more. “Well, not to be presumptuous but, we could settle down somewhere. Here even, a pair of friends of mine are planning on buying a lot here.”

Jyn touches her nose against him. “That actually sounds nice, we had a farm once, before… well, before Krennic.”

“And we’d be together, close to the base in case we’re needed.”

“Yeah, I plan to see the end of the war. So you better live too, else I’ll find a way to bring you back from the dead, kick your ass and then kill you myself.” She grows silent for a bit. “This is happening too fast.”

“It is,” Cassian admits. “But, it doesn’t feel wrong. It feels right, like it was always meant to be. You and I, well, we’re not so different in the end. Besides, we are alive now, we have the rest of our lives to get to know one another.”

“But I think I love you.” There, she’d said it. No taking it back now. Not that she would. There’s something about Cassian that makes her feel at home. Safe and sound, like he could be her anchor in a life full of storms. He’s the solid presence she could built a life around. It should be frightening, but she finds that she isn’t. Because Jyn Erso didn’t just survive Scariff to falter now. She kick the Empire in the balls and won. She won’t be afraid of her emotions – even if those are scarier than certain death.

Cassian’s eyes shine at her words. “I know I love you.” He says, voice firm and steady. “So, Jyn and Cassian, one time rebels, soon-to-be farmers.”

Jyn separates her head from Cassian and laughs, and her laugh is a light one, she feels happier and freer than she has ever felt. Yes, they still have some work to do, she understand Cassian and herself enough to know, that they won’t settle down immediately, but work to eradicate the Empire as much as they can, only then they will step down and let those who actually can work with diplomacy do the rest. “I’d drink to that, but we’re sadly lacking in anything alcoholic.”

Cassian shrugs, “We’ll be out of here soon enough, and I have a bottle of Corellian brandy in my room. We can have a go at it once we are back on our feet.”

“Cass, they want to give us medals,” Jyn lowers her voice, a conspiring and mischievous tone to it. “What would I do with a medal?”

Cassian lifts his brows and his lips quirk upwards, “Well, that’s nice. Even if we did went rogue and did the impossible.” Then shrugs, “As to what you’d do with a medal, I don’t know. I don’t know what I’d do with one.”

Jyn arches a brow, one side of her mouth turning upwards. “We are rebels. We just… rebelled.”

Cassian laughs and immediately winces. “What time is it, do you know?”

“Why, you tired?”

“I am.”

Jyn looks around, looking for anything that has the time. Then, she spots the time in a monitor. “600 hrs, morning. Sleep Cass, out of the two of us, you got the worst.”

Cassian pulls her to him, their faces a small distance apart. Cassian’s hands take her face, he leans forward and places a kiss on her lips. It’s a kiss of promise, of hope, of tenderness. “It’s the morning Jyn, and we are alive.”

Jyn’s heart is beating loudly in her ears, it’s so loud, she fancies Cassian can hear it. “Now, sleep. I’ll catch some sleep myself.”

Cassian lets her go, watches as she climbs on her assigned bed, only then he sinks down and closes his eyes.

Jyn watches him until his breathing evens out, closes her eyes, but she’s smiling as she begins to drift into sleep. Cassian’s right. It’s the morning, a new day and they are alive.


End file.
